Sweetie Belle's Helpful Friends
by danparker
Summary: Loosely based off of the episode "For Whom The Sweetie Belle Tolls". Another Equestria Girls story. Sweetie Belle and her friends were excited for an upcoming music video. However, they let something go wrong.


Sweetie Belle's Helpful Friends

One day, in the other world to be precise, Sweetie Belle had met up with her friends, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo at a local movie studio. "Hi, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo said as soon as their friend approached. "Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle called out, "Apple Bloom! Nice to see you two today!"

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom said. The girls knew what was going on today. "So they're making a Sapphire Shores music video," Sweetie Belle explained, "You know, a music video featuring Sapphire Shores. And some dancing members." "We know that," Scootaloo said, "We like to listen to her songs. They're fun!"

"And my older sister, Rarity has done all of the costumes for it." "Wow," Apple Bloom said. "For Sapphire Shores and everyone else," Sweetie Belle said. "Wow," Scootaloo said, "She must have been very busy." "You've guesses right!" Sweetie Belle said, jumping up in excitement.

"She is generous, after all," Apple Bloom said. "Well, that's what my sister is all about," Sweetie Belle said, "Want to go inside and see what's going on?" "Sure!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo answered. "Then let's go," Sweetie Belle said and she and her friends walked inside the studio. "They're with me," Sweetie Belle told the guard, "And I'm Rarity's younger sister."

With that said, the security guard let the three friends inside. Everyone was really busy getting things ready just as Sweetie Belle and her friends walked inside. "Wow," Apple Bloom said, looking all around, "Props are being moved around." "Sweepers are going around," Scootaloo said, "Cleaning things up."

"Yep," Apple Bloom said, "They are." "I can say that this music video is going to be a success," Sweetie Belle said excitedly, "As my sister has contributed to it." "Yes," Apple Bloom said excitedly, "You must feel really happy." "I am happy," Sweetie Belle said, "My sister has made a lot of dresses and costumes for the music video."

"That's right," Apple Bloom said. "She has worked hard in the past two days," Sweetie Belle said. "We can see that," Scootaloo said, "Yeah, I know." Someone on the set is wearing one of Rarity's costumes. "Isn't this great?" Sweetie Belle asked her friends in an excited manner.

"And I've heard they they've got a new supervisor," Apple Bloom said. "Yep," Sweetie Belle said, "I can tell you that this will go great!" "Yeah, it's not like they've hired a complete idiot," Scootaloo said. "What are the chances of that ever happening?" Apple Bloom asked.

However, they found out who is in charge with supervising the place. "Show me the light," a man said to the spotlight. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo just stared at the man in disappointment. And it's a man who is really, really stupid.

When Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrived, they all knew who the man is. "Oh," Apple Bloom groaned. "Mountain Moron," Scootaloo groaned, "I knew they've done goofed up! This guy can't even put two and two together!"

The stupid man, named Mountain Moron, continued looking at the spotlight. "Uh," Apple Bloom was about to say something when a worker had grabbed the plug for the spotlight and plugged it into an outlet, just as Mountain Moron unscrewed the light bulb and stuck his finger into the socket.

The spotlight socket had electrocuted Mountain Moron as a result. "I was about to ask are you smart to do that," Apple Bloom said, "And of course, you're not." "What?" Mountain Moron asked dizzyingly. "We'd better keep a close eye on him," Apple Bloom whispered to Scootaloo.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, "This guy can't even navigate through a hallway." "Does something smells good?" Mountain Moron asked. No one answered him. It was the smell of his own charred skin, but he doesn't know that.

So the three friends decided to check up on Mountain Moron for most of the time. As Scootaloo had guessed, Mountain Moron keeps making one mistake after another. He spilled lunch onto a group of ladies by accident. The ladies screamed in response, but of course, Mountain Moron doesn't realize this.

"Yep," Scootaloo said, "He's a klutz." "I see that," Apple Bloom said. Mountain Moron continued on making mistakes, including tripping and knocking over a dancer down. She wasn't hurt, luckily, but she was cross with Mountain Moron. "What?" he replied. The dancer kicked him in the face.

"This is going too far," Scootaloo thought to herself. Later, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were still keeping an eye on Mountain Moron. They managed to prevent him from causing any damage for the most part. Then Scootaloo had an idea. "I know this guy is an absolute idiot," she thought to herself.

"We know that," Apple Bloom said. Scootaloo then walked up to the unintelligent man. "Huh?" Mountain Moron replied as Scootaloo walked up to him. "Hey," Scootaloo said to Mountain Moron, "I have a job for you."

"A job?" Mountain Moron answered in a clueless tone as usual, but somewhat excited. "I want you to keep an eye on a room," Scootaloo told him, "That's something that you can understand." "Yeah," Mountain Moron replied, "I can." "Then," Scootaloo said, taking Mountain Moron to a certain room, saying, "Keep an eye on this room then." "Oh," Mountain Moron replied, "I!" "Ok," Scootaloo said, interrupting him, "Now get to work!"

And she pushed Mountain Moron into the room and closed the door. "That ought a keep him out of the way," Scootaloo said as she walked away. However, she didn't know that she had made a big mistake.

A few minutes later, everything is going well. "Haven't seen Mountain moron for a while now," Apple Bloom said. "Yep," Scootaloo said. "Where the hay is he?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I tricked him into guarding a room," Scootaloo answered with a smile, "That's something he could understand."

That's when Sweetie Belle started to get concerned. "Good thinking, Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom, "Now that he is out of the way." "Wait a minute!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, running off. "What?" Scootaloo said. "Uh oh," Apple Bloom said, starting to get worried and they both chased after Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle ran to the room in which Mountain Moron is in now, which happens to be the costume storage room. She opened the door to see that her expectations were right. Mountain Moron had torn apart all the costumes and headwear for Sapphire Shores and the dancers. Sweetie Belle gasped in horror.

"Eh, hello," said Mountain Moron, "These don't fit me." "What did you do?!" Sweetie Belle shrieked. "I thought these fit," Mountain Moron answered. "They weren't for you, you stupid idiot!" Sweetie Belle screamed at the stupid man. That's when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo arrived.

"What? I mean who?" Mountain Moron answered in an obviously clueless tone. Sweetie Belle then threw a book at Mountain Moron's face. "Learn to read, you idiot!" Sweetie Belle cried and she stormed away. "Ooops," Scootaloo said meekly, "I've done goofed up."

"Let's go and see her," Apple Bloom said. The two friends went after Sweetie Belle. That's when some other people walked by the open door. "Could you make me a sandwich?" Mountain Moron asked, "I'm hungry."

Outside the studio, Sweetie Belle sat on a bench and cried.

"That stupid, dumb man ruined my sister's hard work!" Sweetie Belle yelled. That's when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo approached her. "Hey, Sweetie Belle," said Apple Bloom. "Hey," Sweetie Belle replied, "You heard me yell." "We did," said Scootaloo. "Sorry that I've yelled," said Sweetie Belle, trying to feel better.

"We know," said Apple Bloom, "We've messed up." "Sorry about that," Scootaloo said. "That's okay," said Sweetie Belle, "You didn't mean it." "We didn't mean to let a dumb man cause problems," Scootaloo said.

"We're sorry for letting it happen," said Apple Bloom. "I know," said Sweetie Belle, "It's just that my sister worked so hard on all of the costumes. It was going to be something special." "We understand," Apple Bloom said.

Just then, a headdress was placed onto Scootaloo's head. "What?" she exclaimed. "Here it fits," a familiar, unintelligent, mumbling sounding voice said. "Yeah," Sweetie Belle said, "It's the headdress that Sapphire Shores was going to wear, which you ruined!"

"What?" Mountain Moron replied in a mumbled voice. Of course, he is eating a sandwich. "You're eating a sandwich at a time like this?!" Sweetie Belle asked, "Don't you have any idea of what you've done?!" "What did you say?" Mountain Moron asked, still eating the sandwich.

"You don't have a clue about what you've done!" Sweetie Belle shouted and kicked Mountain Moron in the leg. "I'm not sure about what he's eating," a person said. Everyone came to see what is going on. "Ok," Mountain Moron said, "I've tested your costumes and fail."

"This guy had torn up your costumes!" Scootaloo explained. "But you see, they-" Mountain Moron said as his head expanded and swelled up. "What happened?" Apple Bloom asked as Mountain Moron fell to the ground. "Wow," Sweetie Belle said, "I didn't know I could do that."

"He ate a sandwich with a Fly Agaric," the person explained, "A poisonous mushroom. We don't use those in our lunches at all!" "Well, this idiot had," Scootaloo said. "You know," the person said, "This imbecile has been causing nothing but trouble all day. Who hired him to be in charge?" Everyone else agreed. However, Sweetie Belle walked away, upset. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo watched their friend in dismay.

Some minutes later, the two friends met Sweetie Belle. "I should have done something better," Sweetie Belle sobbed. "And we will," Apple Bloom said. "Let's go and fix things up." "We will work together," said Scootaloo. "But what about the stupid looser?" Sweetie Belle asked worried.

"Taken care of," Scootaloo said with confidence. "Hmfph, cmph mummle," Mountain Moron tried to say something. Scootaloo and some of the dancers had Mountain Moron tied up, gagged and locked in a closet where he couldn't do any more damage.

"Now let's get working!" Apple Bloom said. "Ok!" Sweetie Belle agreed. And so, with everyone else's help, all of the costumes that Mountain Moron had damaged were restored to their original beauty. Also, Sweetie Belle even managed to repair Sapphire Shore's headdress.

Sweetie Belle also added something extra to the headdress. "A dolphin shaped stitching," Apple Bloom said, "Amazing." "It just came to me," Sweetie Belle replied. With that, everything went well and the music video was a success.

"Thank you for helping me," Sweetie Belle said, "Everybody. Especially from you, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo." "Glad to help," said Apple Bloom. "Sapphire Shore said that the best part about her headdress is the dolphin," Scootaloo said, "She said thank you for that wonderful image."

"Oh, shucks," said Sweetie Belle, "I'm glad to be friends with you. Group hug?" "Eh, what the heck?" Scootaloo said and the three friends hugged each other.

"Now let's go see Rarity making a dress for Fluttershy," Sweetie Belle said to her friends. "Ok," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo replied and the three friends left. "By the way," Scootaloo thought, "I think I've forgotten something. I wonder what it could be. Ah, who cares?"

Some days later, two really strong looking men were on their security duty at the same studio. "Well, Super Crusher," one man said, "How are you liking your new job?" "Our new job, Mega Crusher," the other replied, "I like it. It's a lot more simpler than lifting weights." "Right," Mega Crusher said, "But let's not be careless. Things can go wild as security guards."

"Right," Super Crusher said. The two then opened a closet door and Mountain Moron burst out. "Like that," Mega Crusher said. "Food!" Mountain Moron shouted as he removed the sock from his mouth. He then took Super Crusher's lunch and ate it.

"Uh oh," Super Crusher groaned. "I got this!" said Mega Crusher as he grabbed Mountain Moron by the head and threw him aside. Mountain Moron ended up choking on the food that he was eating. "Take this you lunch swiping stupid-headed idiot!" Mega Crusher shouted and he pounded Mountain Moron really, really hard.


End file.
